1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bed clothes drying device, which drys a bed and a coverlet to feed a hot air through a sheet of a bag which is connected to a hot air supplier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In usual, a bed and a coverlet are moistured with moisture perspired from a body during sleeping. Accordingly, they have been dried under exposing to sun-light with suitable intervals. When rainy or cloudy days continue, the bed and the coverlet can not be dried under sun-light whereby comfortable sleep can not be enjoyed.